


We all fall down

by LittleQueenie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, because kaneki refuses to accept Tsukiyama's family money, even when you're a ghoul, houses are dangerous, open a trustfund for this family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQueenie/pseuds/LittleQueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a beautiful world where Aogiri tree stopped killing anyone, Kaneki, Hinami and Tsukiyama ended up sharing a house. This house suffers some malfunctions though, and puts two of the three in a rather precarious situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all fall down

'That's… that's not…' I sighed when Tsukiyama didn't listen to those clear instructions, and shifted anyway. This was getting more awkward by the minute. 'Can we really not just use force.' I adjusted my own position, trying to make sure my neck wouldn't snap. Unfortunately, Tsukiyama's vocal feedback didn't go much further than "Hmm..", so I probably wasn't going to get an answer from him. But I was annoyed enough to keep trying. 'We're in this because of you in the first place, you know.' How we'd managed to land in between walls was still a mystery to me though.

'Ssh.' I felt my eye twitch when he wanted to shush me as well. So I raised my voice,

'Is there a reason wh-!' I got a hand – seemingly coming out of nowhere from this angle – to my mouth, which I could barely contain to bite. So I talked through his hand, 'Why do I have to be quiet?'

'It seems we have landed somewhere precarious.' I got whispered back, raising an eyebrow. _Are you sure?_ From where I was positioned, it was hard to make out everything, and my eyes were still adjusting to the lack of most light. But I wasn't really willing to stay long in this dusty, stuffy place, so it better be a _very_ precarious situation we've landed in.

'Where are we then?' He removed his hand when I started whispering. I still tried to get more comfortable or a bit more insight, but it was really undoable with this little space. Tsukiyama had the better position in all of this.

And apparently a peephole as well.

'Inside the wall of Hinami's room.' Although I was slightly surprised that we'd lost control of our sparring enough that we'd collapsed through the roof landed inside a wall – even though this was an old building and a "breakthrough" was bound to happen some day – I still didn't really understand why that meant that we couldn't just break out. We've lived in this house with Hinami for several months now, she's used to strange things happening.

'…. So?' It seemed that every attempt to sit up was thwarted by Tsukiyama's position.

'She is with a guest.' I noticed the shift in tone, and froze in my attempts to shift. Was he saying what I thought he was saying….? 'They just entered, they didn't notice our crash.' ….Hm, well… okay that made it slightly more difficult. She was a bit of a late bloomer, so I didn't want to disturb anything, but… well…

'…Does he look like a good kid?' I probably was not gonna last in this position either way, it was a hopeless cause trying to hold out like this.

'She looks nice.' I grunted a little hearing that. Somewhere I'd hoped they would've looked like an asshole so we could just crash the party. I really needed to do something about this… 'They look nice together.' _Thank you,_ don't _make it more difficult for me._

'Can you shift a little, I'm gonna cramp up and fall if I have to keep this up for another hour.' Finally, he seemed willing to help. Well, apparently if anything convinces him to oblige, it's to help Hinami.

'There's little room for me as well, Kaneki-kun.'

'Try your best a bit more then.'

'I'll fall through the wall and break up this romantic setting.'

'Would you rather that happen now, or when they're more intimate?' He seemed to contemplate that option, and started moving again. Every time I felt a bit of moving space, I took the opportunity, trying not to touch the frail walls myself. There could've been better times for this odd thing to happen…

Or, you know, I could've lived my life without this experience.

I tried to blow some webs away from my face, but it wasn't really helping. So I made a new suggestion,

'If I can get on top, I could carefully activate my kagune and grab up to the roof, lifting us both out.'

'Easier said than done, mon cheri.' He was trying to get this done either way, though. He turned around before he was forced to bend over backwards, but in attempt to keep clear of the wall himself, he could do little more than let himself fall over me when he lost a bit of balance. I shuffled back down myself before he'd land his hands – and full weight – on my chest. He managed to land beside my head with a muffled thump, but nothing that would disturb Hinami and her date.

This wasn't exactly an improvement on the situation though. So I came with the next suggestion,

'Is it possible to go through the other wall without causing a racket?' He leaned down on one elbow, feeling the wall opposite Hinami's.

'Perhaps with a gentle touch.'

'What room will we end up in?' _Oh fuck, that's a bathroom isn't it? There's no way that's going to be stealthy._ Hearing a small chuckle above me made it clear that Tsukiyama realized this as well.

'It seems like we're stuck for now, unless we want to disturb our dear little Hinami-chan.' He set his other elbow next to my head as well. Thanks to the small ray of light coming from the hole we made in the roof, I could somewhat distinguish his face by now. That was not making this easier though.

'I could still try and activate my kagune.'

'Do you really want to risk that with Hinami-chan's guest?' He smiled down on me, seemingly happy that we were forced to stay like this for now. It was irking me that he was coming up with all kinds of reasons _not_ to try and get out of here instead of saying it honestly. _We're finally in a situation where he can't express his extravagant behavior though._ That is sort of a pluspoint in all of this.

'You have a point.' I managed to bring out, but when after those words he shifted again to get even closer, I turned my head away and had to speak up about it. Well… whisper, 'There's no need for you to get closer.'

'I think we differ on opinion there.' _I appreciate you don't want to eat me anymore, but this…_

'Really? In a place like this you're making a move?'

'Ah, but my advances haven't gotten unnoticed.' I felt my whole face twitch at that remark.

'How could I _not_ notice?' The flowers, the obvious hints, the hand kiss when no-one else was home… I'd tried to subtly hint him that I wasn't interested in any of it, but apparently he wasn't going to get it. _Why am I even surprised about that._ 'I really don't want to be so blunt about it, but I'm really not interested, Tsukiyama.' He still smiled down at me even when I said that, _when is it finally going to sink in with you?_

'We differ on opinion again.' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling my eyebrows draw closer together in frustration. _You hardheaded idiot…_

'How in the hell can we differ on opinion on _that_.' I gritted through my teeth. Although I really do appreciate his company - being someone that doesn't need my constant eye on them – him actually _demanding_ attention like this is null-and-voiding that pluspoint.

'You haven't really been _attento_ to yourself, have you.'

'Are we really going to have this conversation now? If we don't mind our voices, we're still going to disturb Hinami-chan.'

'Who is it constantly asking to spar?' I took a very, _very_ deep breath, and kept silent – hoping for this conversation to simply blow over. 'Inviting moi to come live here with you and Hinami-chan.' _Just endure it,_ 'Appreciating all the little things I do for the both of you. Oh, and the loving _sguardo_ you throw my way every time you see me and Hinami-chan having a good time.'

'…Are you done? Because you know that everything you just said can have different motivations.'

'Then how about-'

'No.' I cut him off, raising my hands and rubbing my face, trying to get this over with. 'Nothing you say will convince I have those kinds of feelings for you, please stop this. I don't want it to get awkward, I like things the way they are now.' It helped not looking directly at him,

'Ah, you mean where I'm convenient to have around?' I grunted a bit in the back of my throat.

'Not like that.'

'Why am I here, Kaneki-kun?' His voice still sounded like he was convinced I had feelings for him, I couldn't stand it. But I had to keep my voice in check.

'Because the situation's still not completely stable, I need someone to look after Hinami when I'm not there. And we can both get along with you for some reason.' So I still tried to remain as calm as possible.

'That's not what I meant, mon cheri.'

'How should I know why you decided to take the offer?' I lowered my hands to lay on my stomach. The look in his eyes had slightly changed. It was a kind of vulnerable I wasn't used from him.

But he didn't give me an answer, all he did was give me a small smile that almost made me feel guilty about the situation. _Oh no, you're not turning this around._ He probably doesn't even know how it feels to actually love someone. Considering all I know about him, that is highly unlikely.

That's why that smile threw me off.

'How are you so sure about any of this yourself?' _When did those feelings even develop? Did I miss something?_ Well, I haven't really taken notion of anything about him while the whole mess was happening, did I. I think I missed something here.

'Oh, my dear Kaneki-kun, those words convince me more of your lack of love than anything else you've done and said.' He hung his head a little, breaking eyecontact. _I_ have _missed something, haven't I._

'I'm sorry.' I couldn't believe those words left my lips, and I actually meant them when I said them. But I _have_ been using him a little, haven't I – I never thought that it would bother him like _this_.

He started trying to move away at that point, but that was impossible without either hurting each other or making noise, so I tried to move with him, trying to usher him to stop.

'Don't do this, you'll only…' We were back where we started, it seemed. I held back my voice when he stepped on my foot, and I slid up the best I could, grabbing him by his shirt and holding him in place, while pulling my foot away as carefully as possible. This forced him to lean against the wall and look back at me. _This is how you repay my apology, stepping on my foot?_

I swallowed back all that irritation to continue, almost gritting through my teeth.

'I hadn't noticed it was this serious for you, I really am sorry.'

'Oh Kaneki-kun, how those words tickle my heart.' He felt forced to let go of the wall to place his hand dramatically on his chest, losing his balance again. I grabbed his shirt with both hands, guiding him to the floor quietly. This made me notice that this floor was creaking a little. _This is not going to end well, is it._

'Just stay like this until Hinami moves to another room.' _I said that, but…_ His head was leaning on my shoulder, and I think he was very happy that while falling down, I'd lowered my knees. His legs barely fit next to mine though. _We need to save up for a better house._

…Wait, am I really thinking that because of the space between walls?

But his arms were over-stretching, trying to find ground next to me, he wasn't going to keep that up. Maybe it was better to try and break through to the floor below after all. I mean, while we're dealing out damage to the house, why stop now. _This can be done fairly quietle, right?_

But he solved the problem himself by shifting weight and setting his arms on my abdomen. Well, we can do that too. We'll just hold out then until we can make noise again and just go back to where we came from. To be honest, we really don't have the funds for any of this.

After a couple of minutes like this, just quietly sitting there, we settled into the situation a little. As long as he didn't need to look at me, that was good enough, it seemed. This is all going to be a bit awkward after it ends though. I don't think he'll be so eager to actually live here anymore after this. Although I'd like the extra security for Hinami, I really would be using him as a tool if I'd force him to stay if he needs some space for himself.

'You know what-' But I was cut off before I could even start to make that offer, by him clearing his throat a little. Although _I'm_ settling, this situation must be hell for him.

I shuffled up a bit more, trying to give him some more distance, and he was able to sit up on his knees. _I really don't know you like this._ I never actually considered him to have… feelings besides being excited over a meal. Thinking back on it, that is quite cruel…

I can't really blame myself for that though, our first encounter hadn't exactly left me with a good impression of him. I really hadn't bothered to actually look past that until after everything had ended.

Come to think of it, I don't really know why I invited him here of everyone I fought with. I mean, Hinami gets along with everyone…

No…

Wait…

It was Hinami that had requested it, wasn't it? And I'd thought that if Hinami's asking so specifically, she must have a thing for his company, so I'd just obliged. It wasn't until after that that I actually saw Tsukiyama in a different light. I've had weird conversations about this decision as well, haven't I, strange questions that I hadn't really understood or bothered to think about. _Had she invited_ him _specifically for him or my sake?_

I wouldn't hold that above her.

I sighed finally realizing this painfully obvious thing after four months.

'Hey…' I grabbed his attention again. _I can't believe I'm gonna say this as well…_ '…No matter any of this, I don't dislike you. I'm glad to have you around, you're not a tool.' _I wouldn't have agreed with Hinami if I really couldn't get along with you, after all._

He smiled and let out a soft chuckle. I noticed I'd probably just said something very compromising to us trying to stay quiet. He was having trouble trying to keep himself in check, I could feel through his legs.

He grabbed his head, looking up and away from me, trying to keep his volume down. _Don't ruin it now, please don't make the entire situation null-and-void._

Thankfully for the both of us though, he _was_ able to contain himself, and took a deep breath before looking down on me again. My eyes opened wider though when he bent down and grabbed my shirt to pull me up a little. _No, you're_ not _doing this now that I can't protest too much..!_

'… …' But although he closed in, I soon noticed that he wasn't doing what I thought he was doing.

No…

Instead he aimed higher and softly kissed my forehead.

At the same I felt relief and something very confusing as I didn't understand why I was slowly getting emotional over it as the seconds ticked by.

So I reacted in a way I'm still embarrassed over,

'….Thank you.' Although he started laughing in the back of his throat again, his heartbeat and breathing was undoubtedly increasing, and I suddenly needed to get out of there fast. _How did you know to do this, I don't understand…_

'You can come out now.' We were both shocked out of it though at the sound of Hinami's voice coming from high above. Although I think Tsukiyama handled it a bit better than I did, as I hid and rubbed my face to get everything to go back to normal.

'Ah dear Hinami-chan are you doing well? Did we disturb you after all?' He stood up immediately as if nothing had happened, and looked up at her. Me, I needed a couple more seconds…

'I have good hearing, I'm sorry. But don't worry, you weren't bothering us. It just got quiet, so I came to check on you.'

'Ah, such a good daughter we have, Kaneki-kun!' Although Hinami could laugh about that, I just scrambled to my feet, happy with the opportunity to finally get out of here,

'Is it safe for us to climb out our… conventional way? Is your friend…'

'Ah, I'll get some rope, I'll be right back!' But before Hinami had even vanished from sight, the floor beneath us cracked through after stepping in the wrong place, and we both fell down another floor, making enough noise to alarm everyone in the neigborhood. After a "Are you okay?" from Hinami, I just grumbled laying face first on the floor with the other man having landed unceremoniously on top of me… again. _Today is a confusing day._

He got up off me right away, extending a hand to help me up as well, dusting ourselves off.

Although Tsukiyama merely smiled and winked before walking off – probably to get a change of clothes – Hinami had come done to check on us herself.

She hesitated in speaking up though.

That made me realize a couple of things at the same time, because she'd apparently heard the entire conversation going on in the wall;

She _had_ requested Tsukiyama specifically for either of us, not for herself.

She was the only one who talked enough with him for him to have realized something like "love" might exist.

And that I should give her more credit for taking care of herself.

She gave me an innocent smile when she saw I realized all of this, and I had to say it,

'You're going to hear about this later.' She nodded happily though, and all I could do was stand on my own, in the middle of the living room, with rubble spread around me, rubbing my hands over my face and through my hair, realizing that I'd been played like a violin.


End file.
